Koharu Tagata
Koharu Tagata (初秋 田方) is a 21 years old One-Eyed Ghoul affiliated with Aogiri Tree. Appearance Koharu is a petite young woman with fair complexion. She stands at an above average 1.69 m and weighs about 54 kilos. She has a lean build and a standard body frame, making her look fairly athletic. Koharu's short, blonde hair extends just a little past the chin and her fringe almost conceals her deep, beautiful brown eyes. She is usually seen with either a cocky grin or an expression of dismissive neutrality. Her kakugan eye is the left one. Her usual attire consists in a pair of dark jeans, a wine red shirt, as well as a short, black leather jacket. She rarely wears accessories or make-up, preferring to instead allow her face and clothing to attract attention. She does not have any qualms wearing jewelry, however. The ghoul disguise she uses is not that much different to her usual clothing. The only difference is a plain mask, one half of which is gold and the other black. Personality Dedicated and determined in all the wrong ways, Koharu is a competitive spirit that takes everything to the extreme. Arrogant to the point of ignorance, the teen believes even CCG investigators to be little more than toys to play around with. Considering everyone potential prey, she actually can't grasp the idea that people stronger than her can exist. After all, if the power increase provided by ghoulfication is this big, then how would it be possible for one to top it? Additionally, while she seems to have some underlying concerns about her humanity and how crazy everything is, she appears to have blocked it all out and is instead drowning her consciousness in adrenaline and power trips. While she is capable of feeling guilt, Koharu suppresses it by subsuming the emotion underneath the excitement she derives from proving her newfound superiority over others. Exacting this divine right of hers has made her extremely cocky and has essentially put her under the illusion that she's living an amazing life - one befitting of kings - one that she had never been able to even envision in her earlier days. This illusion is the source of her sociopathic behaviour as a one-eyed ghoul. Powers and Abilities High Speed and Agility: Boasting great speed and an impressive level of agility, Koharu is a very quick fighter excelling in both manoeuvring and attacking rapidly. High Regeneration: Blessed with powerful regeneration, she can recover from surprisingly heavy wounds. Low Strength: While the One-Eyed Ghoul is quick, her physical strength is nothing to be proud of. Low Durability: Koharu is also not very durable and taking considerable amounts of damage is going to take its toll on her body. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Koharu's Rinkaku kagune takes the form of a mass of thorny vines. She usually keeps them all together, combined into one or two sizeable Rinkaku tentacle, as controlling the vines separately is a borderline impossible task. Her kagune is somewhat versatile, as when it lands a hit the vines can wrap around their target in order to cause further injury/restrain it. Strengths: The thorny vines are very good at causing haemorrhaging and are quite damaging. The tentacle and the vines themselves are quite strong. Despite their thinness, each vine is incredibly durable. Weaknesses: The kagune doesn't benefit from the usual advantage of Rinkakus, with there being at most two tentacles in comparison to the many that other ghouls of the same RC type possess. In addition, the kagune itself is quite hard to control, the vines requiring a level of precision and control that a newly transformed OEG just doesn't have. While the Rinkaku is durable, it is slow to regenerate. Mechanics: Particularly useful for restraining opponents or inflicting pain, the kagune is particularly suited to capture, though it doesn't shy away from direct combat either. The Rinkaku can also be detached in order to create thorny kagune walls. Quinque Tsunagi Name: Tsunagi Rating: C Type: Bikaku Status: In service Appearance: A standard sword. Strengths: Balanced. Weaknesses: Balanced. Mechanics: Standard sword. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery KoharuQva.jpg|Interpretation by /u/Qvalador Trivia * Koharu's name means "early Autumn". * One of her hobbies is archery, which she is, or, was, training quite seriously in. Another one is darts, in which she showed a surprising degree of proficiency and skill, even participating in a single, small-time tournament. * Surprisingly enough, she has also developed an interest in Go, sparked by one of her grandparents when she was still little. She's not very good at the game, but she loves it anyway. Category:Characters Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Rinkakus